Our First Adventure
by Eilonwycousland
Summary: This is a super tiny little one-shot from Nathaniel Howe's perspective and goes along with my Eilonwy Cousland universe. It shows the first time Nathaniel ever met Ely. They are quite young, Nathaniel is 8 and Ely is 5. Rated C for cuteness. It doesn't have to be read in order to read any of the other stories. Just a little drabble.


**Our First Adventure**

**This is a one shot that takes place before the events of The Way It Once Was. Eilonwy is five and Nathaniel and Fergus are eight. It's from Nathaniel's POV. The scene is short and tells the story of Nathaniel's first time meeting the Couslands.**

* * *

Today my father took me to Highever. He said it was time I met the Cousland family and that they had a son about my age. Fergus seemed to be fun but his parents made him take his little sister, Eilonwy, with us when we went outside to play.

"Wait up Fergus! Wait for me!" I could hear her calling as we raced on ahead. Fergus just sighed and slowed down to wait for her. When she caught up to us she was out of breath but smiling.

Fergus rolled his eyes; he seemed annoyed that his little five-year-old sister had to tag along everywhere with us.

"Hey, Fergus! We should climb that tree, over there!" It was a tall oak tree and Eilonwy wouldn't be able to follow us up there. Little girls had no place playing with boys.

Fergus grinned in reply and nodded his head. When we got about half way up I looked down to see the girl trying to climb up after us! Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her hands were gripping the tree limbs tightly. I was stunned that she was even making the attempt; my own sister would have sat at the bottom and cried.

Fergus rolled his eyes as he picked a sturdy branch to sit on. "Ely! Don't follow us up here, you'll fall!" Fergus shouted down.

I chose a branch of my own and watched as Eilonwy Cousland continued to climb despite her brother's warning. I was impressed as I watched on. I saw how tightly her delicate hands gripped each branch but saw no fear in her eyes.

"I can too climb a tree, Fergus Cousland! I'll do it, you watch!" she said. Her dress snagged on the bark and she slipped; falling back down towards the ground. I heard Fergus gasp as we watched his sister tumble down. Eilonwy caught another branch in one hand as she fell and pulled herself up before she continued climbing. She seemed determined to make it up the tree, no matter what. I admired her strength and determination; it was a rare find in a girl and especially so in one so young.

Eventually she made it all the way, an elated smile plastered on her face. I could tell she was pleased with herself.

"Your dress is ripped," I stated. I was expecting her to cry at her pretty clothes being torn but was instead shocked when she shrugged her tiny shoulders in reply. Did she really not care? I thought all girls cared about their clothes and hair. I looked more closely at the girl then.

She had hair the color of the night sky that flowed straight down her back and her eyes were the brightest blue, like a cloudless sky. She was small, even for her age. Delicate was the right word, but somehow she didn't appear fragile. She was clumsy but strong and full of life and fire.

"What's next, brother? Sitting here is boring; we should do something fun!" I was surprised by the way she spoke; most noblewomen were careful with their speech but Eilonwy spoke like a commoner would. Or a young boy who didn't care about such trivial things.

It was Fergus who suggested we race. Now here was something little Eilonwy wouldn't be able to do; I almost felt bad for the poor girl since she was so determined to play with us.

"I can race, too! I can, I really can! You watch, I'll do it and I'll win too!" she said, fierce determination clear in her voice. Did this tiny little girl truly intend to race us? Maybe with her size she'd be quicker than most girls but not quick enough to outrace a boy.

I shook my head in amusement. "Alright, we'll all count to three together so it's fair."

We took off running, the salt wind sharp in the air as we raced through the tall spring grasses. I looked behind me and was surprised to see the girl keeping up with us. She wasn't winning but she wasn't far behind, either.. Maker, but she was fast!

I vowed in that moment that I was going to marry Eilonwy Cousland one day, no matter what.


End file.
